


To Keep a Secret.

by psyleedee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Black Hermione Granger, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Literal Sleeping Together, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: A hand brushes over Pansy's cheek, and she glances down at Hermione's fingers, the digits of them running down her jaw, pausing only at her lips, and then Hermione is brushing her thumb over Pansy's lips. With no hesitation at all, Pansy's eyes slip shut, and she parts her lips."Are you good at keeping secrets, Pansy?"Hermione asks, and somehow, a bitterness laces her voice, a bitterness Pansy wants to push away, to never hear in her lover's thoughts."Very," Pansy says.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	To Keep a Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt- bedsharing and pansmione so here we are! Hope you like this, it's not my usual fic.

Pansy huffs, eyeing the distance between their backs, and looks away, shutting her eyes as tight as she can and hoping the traces of the scent of pine and Butterbeer cease to bother her soon. Beside her, Hermione, by some lucky chance, is quiet. Their bodies don't touch on the small, Hogsmeade quality bed, but the warmth she exudes reaches over, as if wrapping up Pansy in a bubble of heat.

The train had been delayed. The locals said it was a usual thing, the snow jamming the tracks. And at that point of time, nobody was willing to come forth to whoosh it away either. The teachers were exhausted. The students moreso. So the decision to stay overnight at local inns had been taken by Professor McGonnagall.

A soft sigh on the other side draws Pansy out of her thoughts, and she turns over, now facing Hermione's back with a set of distant, passive eyes. Here in the secrecy of the small, inn bedroom, she doesn't have to pretend. Doesn't have to pretend to be cruel and malicious, as her parents, Deatheaters, expect her to be. Doesn't have to pretend to worry away about Draco's persistent nagging. Doesn't have to pretend that she doesn't feel strange things when she catches Hermione laughing in the Great Hall at dinner from across the room.

They sneak glances at each other sometimes. Pansy, when Hermione isn't watching, and Hermione, when she _thinks_ Pansy doesn't know. Their fingers brush sometimes, their hands touch sometimes, their shoulders bump sometimes, their bodies end up inches close sometimes, and every time, Pansy can't help but feel hot all over. As if Hermione is doing something to her, charming her, without uttering a single word.

At once, Pansy hears Hermione stir, and then she speaks.

"Go to sleep, Parkinson."

"My name is Pansy."

_Parkinson reminds her too much of her parents. Of people she doesn't want to be._

"Go to sleep, Pansy."  
Hermione repeats, her voice soaked with sleep. Pansy allows herself a quiet moment, where she trails her eyes over Hermione's pliant, curled body, over her thighs, over her chubby waist, over her chest, and further above, through her thick, bushy hair, that somehow smells of vanilla and passion fruit.

"Mione," Pansy starts, her voice soft, breathless, "-do you feel it too?"

Hermione doesn't move, but her shoulders tense up, and Pansy's eyes fix onto the way a tension seizes her body.

"Feel what?"  
She asks, voice small and hoarse.

"This?"

For a moment, Hermione doesn't budge at all, but then, she turns over, and shifts onto her side, her brown eyes gleaming, staring into Pansy's. Her lips are parted, a blown expression in her eyes as she regards Pansy.

"I try not to."  
She breathes out, and at once, Pansy moves, closer, until their bodies are pressed against each other, Pansy's smaller, thinner frame cushioned against Hermione.

"It's just us here."

"It is," Hermione says, as if humouring Pansy, "- it's just us."

A hand brushes over Pansy's cheek, and she glances down at Hermione's fingers, the digits of them running down her jaw, pausing only at her lips, and then Hermione is brushing her thumb over Pansy's lips. With no hesitation at all, Pansy's eyes slip shut, and she parts her lips.

"Are you good at keeping secrets, Pansy?"  
Hermione asks, and somehow, a bitterness laces her voice, a bitterness Pansy wants to push away, to never hear in her lover's thoughts.

"Very," Pansy says, and the word hangs above them in the silence, before she feels the familiar warmth of Hermione's body inch closer.

Warm, dry lips press against Pansy's lips, and she gives out a strangled whimper, her hands settling against the curve of Hermione's shoulder, as they sway over the bed, rocking into each other's arms, back and forth as they chase the kiss, diving for more and more, seeking as much of each other's touch as they can, and in that moment, Pansy feels mindless, absolutely struck by the feeling of Hermione's lips drowning her into a pool of warmth and arousal. Fingers thread through her thin, black hair, and she slides her hand up, around Hermione's neck, who grunts into the kiss softly.

They pull away, gasping for breath in the silence, and Hermione rolls onto her back, her once expressive eyes now reticent, as she swallows thick, and avoids Pansy's eyes. Pansy on the other hand, can do nothing but stay on her side, her eyes tracking Hermione's every movement.

"Keep this one safe."  
Hermione mutters, and turns on her side, away from Pansy.

"Mione," Pansy says, her voice low, as tears sting her eyes, "Hermione?" She asks again, but to no avail.

Without another word, Pansy turns onto her side, her back to Hermione, as she feels the familiar sway of slumber, and allows herself to drift into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship, I might write some more of it. And for my Destiel fans, dw, I have a lot of destiel in the works too. Hope y'all liked this change.


End file.
